


The Piano

by vclkyries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After care, Alex has anxiety, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Belly Kink, Biting, Dom/sub, I REGRET NOTHING, I am a sinner, Jamilton - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Piano, Smell, Smut, Teasing, Whining, alex is a secretive lil shit, alex is a sub, i fuCKING LOVE JAMILTON SIN, loud, needy, so... established relationship, they're married, thomas can put up with him, thomas is a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend wrote me a prompt:<br/>Alex secretly plays piano really well but doesn't tell anyone ever and he and Thomas have been living together in Monticello for a few months and there's a music room and while Thomas is at work Alex will play piano because it relaxes him and one day Thomas comes home early but Alex doesn't hear the door and he left the music room door open and Thomas hears him play and is watching him. This leads to more stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The song I picture Alexander playing is: Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi

***

Alexander Hamilton was an anxious man. This was common knowledge among his co workers, his friends and certainly his husband. Thomas Jefferson knew all about Alexander’s little ticks and habits. The Virginian loved him none the less, in fact, it gave him an excuse to cuddle Alexander when insomnia plagued the smaller mans mind. Alexander was not a good hider of many things. He couldn’t mask his emotions very well, nor could he lie but, if he truly didn’t want something to be known, he was the most secretive man you could ever meet… kind of. 

Alexander had one thing he had hid very well. Even to his husband. He was pianist. Well, not really. He could play and he could play well. He never pursued a career, it was more of a recreational activity for him but it was something that relieved him of his constant stress. He had no idea why he was hiding this fact, it simply never came up in conversation; knowing Thomas, Alexander would be fussed over because of this small aspect to him.

Alexander was feeling particularly anxious on this particular day. He had work to worry over and chores to do. He decided it wouldn’t be efficient for him to do any of this if he was stressed, well at least thats what he told himself. As usual, he found himself in the music room beside the study, his fingers gliding over the slightly rusted piano keys. Music echoed throughout the room and he visibly relaxed at the pleasant sounds. He hadn’t a clue what composition he was playing, only that it sounded familiar. His mind was occupied and he hadn’t a care in the world.

It was just before noon when Thomas had walked through the front door to their shared home in Monticello. He hadn’t been expecting. Just a usual day, Alexander reading on the window sill or perhaps feeding the cat but no. When he entered the house, he could hear a light melody ringing through the walls and it appeared to be coming from the music room. He didn’t know of any musically inclined visitors nor did he think Alexander could play anything either. He put down the pizza he had bought for lunch and made his way up the oak stairs and toward the small room tucked neatly in the corner of the second floor. As he neared, the tune of the song became more prominent and he found himself swaying lightly as he walked. He noticed the door to the room was open and found himself peeking in and seeing his husband playing piano like professional. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

He suppressed an audible gasp and leaned on the doorway lightly so he wouldn’t be heard. He watched his husband sway and glide his fingers over the keys gently but beautifully. Alexander had his eyes shut and was completely lost in the music and Thomas was convinced he had never seen something more absolutely gorgeous than the love of his life so calm and relaxed. He found himself losing his thought with the music but it was the final note that brought him back to reality. He gazed lovingly at Alexander as he slowly opened his eyes and returned to the stresses of society once more. He found himself unconsciously clapping lightly, making the small man jolt to look at the unexpected sound. 

“Thomas…” Alexander said almost silently in surprise.

“Alex,” Thomas replied fondly, making his way toward the stool and sitting beside Alexander. “I didn’t know you could play.”

“I didn’t know you were there.” The immigrant admitted.

“I know.” Thomas moved to brush a stray strand of hair from his cheek. “That was beautiful.” 

“I’m only a casual player.” Alexander quickly tried to defend himself. 

“Why haven’t you told me.” Thomas murmured, moving closer to Alexander, his lips ghosting over Alex’s cheek. 

“Never came up in conversation.” Alex said softly. “I’m not that good, anyways.” 

“Yes you are.” A frown took over Thomas’s face. 

Alexander shook his head and sighed. Thomas attached his lips to Alexander’s gently, their lips molding and moving together. The kiss started sweet and loving but it simply didn’t take long to quickly turn into something more heated, needy and desperate. Thomas would never admit it, but Alexander playing piano was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Alexander wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck and his legs around the taller mans waist. Thomas stood up, his hands firmly on Alexander’s ass as he pressed the smaller man onto the nearest wall. Alex detached their lips for a moment, moving to lazily kiss and suck at Thomas’s neck. 

“Bedroom.” Thomas moaned lightly.

He put Alex down and they moved together, hand in hand, toward their shared bedroom. Thomas immediately pushed Alexander onto the bed and stripped the smaller man of his shirt and jeans. He did the same to himself leaving them both in only boxers. He leant back forward, lips reattaching to Alex’s and allowed his hands to roam freely. He ran his hands over Alex’s waist, chest, neck and belly. The man below was reacting in the sweetest ways, little whimpers and moans slipping out when Thomas touched a particularly sensitive spot. Thomas pressed his lips to Alex’s collar bone and sucked lightly before moving and laying soft kisses against his sternum and belly. He took a small bit of flesh between his teeth on Alexander’s stomach causing Alex to arch up in a loud sinful moan.

“Fuck, Thomas!” He gasped out. 

Thomas smiled and did so again, biting harder. Alexander was damn near panting at this point. It had only just started and he was already feeling over stimulated. Thomas allowed his hand to drift lower, teasing Alexander’s inner thighs. He laughed when Alex bucked slightly at the faint touch. 

“Thomas, please. Please, touch me.” Alex cried out, feeling his eyes welling up. 

“Where?” Thomas whispered.

“F-fuck, please..” Alex whined. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and placed his hand over the growing erection and felt his own moan come out when he watched his Alex’s face twist into relief. He nuzzled his nose between Alex’s legs, lips grazing over the smaller mans clothed length. Alex bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and roll his hips into Thomas’s lips. This was blissful. The Virginian pulled away momentarily to drag his husbands boxers down and tossing them aside. The feeling of scratchy clothing across the head of his cock was something somewhat good seeing how much he desired friction. Thomas wrapped one hand around the base and moved his hand slowly, thumb rubbing small circles right below the underside of the head. Alexander gasped and bucked unintentionally, hands grasping at the sheets below him.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Thomas whispered, hand still moving. “Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you ’til you can’t see? Do you want to come?” 

“T-Thomas p-please..” Alex gasped.

“Please what?” The Virginian smirked at how much he was affecting the other man.

“I w-want to come,” Alex pleaded.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Thomas teased.

“I w-want to c-come!” Alexander said louder.

“One more time.” Thomas stopped moving his hand and squeezed.

Alexander cried out and panted. “I want y-you to make m-me come!” 

“If that’s what you wanted, why didn’t you just say so?”

Alex was going to let out a noise of complaint but he was flipped over and placed on his hands and knees. He unintentionally put his ass in the air and on display. His hole was pink and inviting and the small needy noises he was making was enough to make Thomas come. Alexander had his cheek pressed to the sheets. small bits of drool dripping from his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Thomas’s cock stirred. He quickly slicked his fingers with lube and pressed one finger in slowly. Alexander mewled and backed up, trying to get more inside of him. Thomas soon had 3 fingers inside of him and was scissoring him open.

“Thomas! Please just fuck me!” Alex whined in between moans.

Thomas chuckled and removed his fingers and sucked on them, tasting Alex. Alexander whimpered at the sight. The Virginian finally covered his cock in lube and fisted it a few times before pressing only the head into Alex’s entrance. 

“More, more, more-“ Alex chanted softly.

“Greedy boy.” Thomas teased, but obliged anyways.

He pressed more of himself into Alex, his own eyes fluttering shut, his mouth half open and his head tipped back. The warm tight heat of Alex’s body was probably the most blissful thing he had ever felt. He was so lucky. Alex moaned obscenely before pressing himself forward and back, attempting to fuck himself onto Thomas. Thomas was snapped out of his bliss filled dazed and began to move slowly. He fucked into Alex at a painful rate and shallowly. 

“Come on, Thomas, please faster.” Alexander grunted before cutting himself off with a loud cry as Thomas thrust in quickly and hard.

Thomas began moving faster and harder, the sound of skin on skin filled the room as his hips slapped against Alex’s ass with every thrust. The room smelt of sweat and arousal and soon all that could be heard was Alex’s loud cries and screams as he brushed against the smaller man’s prostate. The sounds were intoxicating and the feeling was like heaven. Or hell. Either way, it was amazing and Alexander was convinced that Alexander was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt even though they’d done this multiple times before. It was a new beautiful thing every single time. Thomas’s internal monologue was cut off by a:

“Fuck, Thomas, I’m so close!”

Thomas smirked and let out a grunt as he went even faster, now reaching around to stroke Alex’s clearly over sensitive cock. That’s what tipped the smaller man over the edge, whining and moaning Thomas’s name as he released. The way Alex clenched around the Virginian as he came was what pushed Thomas over the edge as as well. Soon, Thomas pulled out and they both collapsed on top of one another. Alex had his head messily atop Thomas’s chest. His hair was everywhere and Thomas couldn’t help but run his hands through it. 

“I love you, Thomas.” Alex said softly.

“I love you too, Alex”


End file.
